The Biggest Choice of All
by animearlinefreak
Summary: Kagome get's kidnapped by Naraku, Kikyo is dying, and the jewel is at stake. What will Inuyasha do? What will the Inuyasha gang wish for? Same story, different summary.Guaranteed you'll Love It. Something You've Never Read BEFORE! ENJOY!
1. Thinking over

Hey guys, I'm back with a new story, but don't worry it won't be tragedy. I promise!

Here I hope you enjoy! And reminder, some of the characters will be a little ooc just to let you know. And if my spellings bad sue me. Currently fixing this story up.

The Biggest Choice of all

It's the final battle and everyone's ready execpt Kagome. What's bothering her and what will the Inuyasha gang do once they have the shards. What will they all wish for? This is my version on what will happen in the end.

Chapter one: Thinking over

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The Inuyasha gang was really close to Naraku's lair, that Inuyasha could partically smell his scent. It was half a moon, and they all assumed that the half demon choose this time of night to let his barrier down, unware of their presence approaching. They originally planed to attack Naraku at his weakest hour, but since their long hard travel arriving to their destination they were exhausted and knew if they tried to battle him now, they knew he would declare victory even in his weak form.

During preparing their campsite, since the couldn't find anyone to put them up for a room at a nearby village, and Miroku's lechery. Everyone in the group was ready and willing to fight for their lives, expect one soul. Kagome. Kagome had a feeling that the final battle was nearing, but she was truly scared about what she would do after it's all over. Once the Shikon No Tama was complete and whole. She knew Sango and Miroku's plans were. They were already engaged, they would get married and start a family, and probabley take Shippo as their own, since she couldn't. Inuyasha would take the jewel and tranform himself from a hanyou to a full fledge demon, and also join Kikyo into the pits of hell. And of course, her journey in the Fedual Era would come to an end.

Kagome's thoughts were swarming around her head as she didn't touch or food nor talk to anyone. She failed to realize a sorten half demon watching her every movement with concern.

Inuyasha was concerned for Kagome when he noticed Kagome not talking or eatting, it was so unlike her. He wanted to speak to her, but the group decided to hit the hay and had no chance to speak with her. However, when he woke up to find Kagome's sleeping bag unoccupied, expect if you count a snoozing Shippo. He smelled her scent departing into another direction, towards the springs, he gulped and prayed she wasn't taking a midnight bathe.

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleeping bag as she unzipped her bag and got out. _'I can't sleep, I need to get some fresh air to clear my head.'_ Still in her pj's, she quietly tiptoed out of the campsite in the direction of the hot springs.

Steam sprang from the springs as she spotted a nice quiet spot on a rock near by. She went over and sat down to think, and calm her wandering thoughts. Inuyasha on the other hand, was in a near by tree thanking Kami that she wasn't bathing, and thinking the same thoughts as she. _'Once we collect all the pieces of jewel shards, then what. Sango and Miroku will end up together. Shippo...oh who cares about that kitsue. And Kagome...I'm not sure what will become of her. Sigh. Will she leave me and go to her time. Yes that's probabley what she's intending to do. I mean she wouldn't want to be with a hanyou right? Kikyo didn't so why should she.'_ He jumped down from his tree and approached the young miko in hopes of wandering what her plans and intentions would be. And what his would be as well.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hey I'm sorry, but I can't help but leave it here since this story is going to be short too.

So I hope you enjoy this story next story chapter is comming up soon so be prepared for it. Currently fixing this story.

Be prepared for the fluff alert be aware!

Bhahawwwwww!

See you guys later!


	2. Little sweet moment, The Dissucssion

_Hey guys I hope your enjoying my story , I promise to make longer stories soon okay?_

_Well anyway on with the story! And if my spellings bad sue me and some characters might me ooc just so you know._

_A bunch of people from the other story come back to kill her!_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

The Biggest Choice of All

Previously on The biggest choice of all: Kagome hasn't been ready for the final battle with Naraku so she can't sleep. And finds a place near the hot springs to think. Meanwhile Inuyasha was thinking the exact same thing and follows Kagome, to see what's been bugging her.

Chapter 2: Little sweet moment, The Discussion

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Inuyasha's approach to her suddenly stopped, as he saw how the wind caught her raven locks. _'Kami if you ever made anything beautiful in life it would have to be Kagome.' _He blushed as he started to walk once more. It seemed to take forever Inuyasha, but it really took a few mere seconds. He took a deep breath and sat next to her. Her scent was intoxicating every sense in his body. His hearing, sight, smell, touch, taste, and equilibrium.

Her position moved into the direction of him as she screamed. "Osuwari." As gravity pulled him to the earth, mouth tasting dirt once more.

"What the heck did I do wench!" He yelled.

She placed her finger to his lips. "Shh, keep your voice down, I don't want to wake anyone up." It wasn't long before she realize what she was doing before pulling away and a tint of red upon her cheeks.

Silence. No words were spoken between the two. The sky shone above was a midnight blue as the stars the galaxy, the Milky Way, Mars, Venus, and all the other planets showed clearly tonight. It was as if it shone for this one particular couple. They gazed at the stars in awe, when their eyes met one another. Both of their faces turned a cherry red under the huge universe that the gods have created. They knew that if Sango and Miroku were there, they would have wanted a hold of Kagome's "carema's" and take pictures of the blushing couple, resulting into a blackmail skim that they might think of. Inuyasha took a deep breath, when he appoarched her didn't know what to say to her. He only did what insticks told him to do, the reacting he received wasn't something he planned.

Kagome settled down, steding her rapidly beating heart. "Inuyasha, you scared."

Inuyasha put a hand behind his head. "Heh, gomen I didn't mean to do that."

Silence overtake the couple. Steam of was around them from the hot springs, making the scenery a bit delusional or hazy and unreal. Inuyasha and Kagome knew what the other wanted, but couldn't think of who to begin first.

"Kagome is something wrong?" Inuyasha was the first to break.

"Nani?" She looked slightly confused. _'What's this, Inuyasha actually caring for me? This must be a dream...I dream I truly don't want to wake out of.'_ Kagome pinched herself to prove her theory, expecting to wake up in her sleeping bag, though when nothing happened she was both glad and very anxious. "I'm fine Inuyasha, there's nothing to worry about." But it didn't sound very fine to Inuyasha.

"Ohh, becauseifyournotyoucanalwaystalktome." he said a little to fast.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a strange look. This wasn't like Inuyasha at all. He normally would "Feh" or say "Yeah Whatever" and drop the subject, but this time something was different about him.Sweat overflowed from his body, he was nervous? How can that be? He was not the type to ever get nervous, even when he fell for the priestess named, Kikyo he did not quiver in nerousness. Perhaps it was his human side that made him felt this way. Yeah, that must have it. He stared at the moon and noticed it was a full moon, no where near the night of the new moon. Well at least for another week or so. So then what the heck was going on?

He focused his gaze back to Kagome, only to blush at where his gaze had landed. What he saw was little more than he wanted. His thoughts turned south as various, random pictures showed in his mind as he desperately tried to vanquish them away, but to no avail. Nude pictures of Kagome and himself entered into brain waves, causing his demon desire to arise. _'mmm...Kagome looks so good tonight must have her NOW!'_ A humongous blush arise upon his face as he tried to control over his raging emotions and desires. Kagome laughed. The blush rose somemore. _'Is it Kagome who is making me feel this way as my emotions and desires raise to higher expandations?' _He prayed there wasn't going to be anymore surprises when he was out here with her.

They each didn't know how to respond, so they just stared at the still waters hoping something can pop up into their minds. The stream had stopped flowing, and settled down to a slight simmer. Little bubbles formed from the dark waters, very tempting for anyone to just jump into and relax. The silence finally got to the young miko, that she couldn't handle it and cried. She could no longer hold back her tears of fright and certainly didn't want the hanyou to find out.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, he froze. Back then he never really enjoyed hearing, smelling, and most definitely not watch a girl who cried right in front of him, especially if it was Kagome. Thoughts entered into his now serious mind, as he tried to think about how to stop her river of tears. He cautiously, afraid that she might sit him and wrapped his arms around her body. "Kagome?" was he could think of.

She stopped her harsh crying to speak. "I just can't go through with it" was all that she could muster. She couldn't have said anymore as a fresh new wave of tears invaded her eyes.

"You don't need to be scared, I'll protect you, and I'll let you in on a little secret." Inuyasha thought of a plan. So her tears would stop there never ending currents.

This caused Kagome's tears to hault as it caught her's attention "what?" She asked.

"I'm a little scared to battle to."

She was confused "You are?" Very much surprised.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, smiling a small, smile.

"Uh...no, that's not um, what's been bothering me lately, though I'm glad you can open up to me." She silently chuckled, hoping the half demon didn't picked that up. "Wow, I never relized you were afraid to battle before, I really it doen't see it."

He swirled around him in waves. "Hey, whow slow down. I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't mean it like that, I only said I was scared so you'd stop crying, what is the real reason that's making you cry?" Poor Inuyasha was too embarrassed to no end. Not only did he misunderstand her meaning, he also got laughed at, sat, and his ego was on the line.

She smiled shyly. _'So Inuyasha does care about me.'_ "Well the reason is ...I've been thinking alot about after the jewel shards are collected and what would happen to everyone. Do you think I'll still be able to visit you across the well again?" A tint of pink was gently placed upon her cheeks.

Inuyasha was shocked to hear her out. _'Kagome, does this mean...'_ She was thinking the exact same thing he was thinking.

"It's been giving me a lot of thought too and I think you shouldn't worry about that, I'm sure we'll be able to still see each other, nothing can change that." He squeezed her arm in reassurance for not only for Kagome, but for himself as well.

"Inuyasha." She smiled. Lying her head on his shoulder, not worrying about that situation ahead of them and enjoying the moment with Inuyasha, knowing he was right by her side.

Clouds covered the full moon as the couple. Their eyes start to droop and before long lies, a sleeping Kagome. Inuyasha smiled down at the young girl in utterly joy. Oh, how long had he waited for a moment like this with the one he loved. He gently lifted her small, fragile body from their sitting spot as he departed from the springs. Opening up the sleeping bag he placed her body in tucking her in. As he turned back to go back to his place in the tree, he previously was in, small, slim, fingers, wrapped themselves onto his haori. He smirked at how cute she was in her sleep. Very aggressive, demanding, and clingy, when she was awake she was brave, smart, and a little shy. He loved all her emotions no matter what they were. He brought his body down with her's and pulled the sleeping bag over each of their bodies.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hey, guys well that's the end of chapter 2. I should congratulate myself after all this is longest chapter, I've ever written in either stories!

YEahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Anyway, review if you want to see chapter 3 "the battle!"

Ja'ne. Keep in touch! (Currently fixing this story.)


	3. The battle: part one

Hey guys, how are yah!

(No responce. Only hearing cricketts.)

Oh right, no one read nor even looked and this story yet. (Cries sadly.)

Well here's the story if anyone will read it. If my spellings bad sue me. oh and if my battle scenes stink, sue me. I suck at battle scenes, I promise to at least try.

enjoy! (Currently fixing this story)

(No one attacks her on the count of no one reading her story. Makes her cry even harder!)

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The Biggest Choice of All

Previously on The Biggest Choice Of All: Inuyasha calmed the sleeping beauty, as he put her to bed along with himself.

Chapter 3: The Battle

Everyone was well rested and ready for the fight of their lives today, even Kagome too. They approached the dark gloomy castle cautiously. No sound was made, not even the sound of anything approaching footsteps or slithering at all. It striked the group as odd, considering where the location they were at. In fact, they were right dab in the middle of the castle fortress. The air had an erry feel to it, like in horror movies, that hadn't made the Inuyasha gang put down their guard down. The wind seemed to have stopped at that particular moment, as the group stiffen for an attack that came after. A minute passed, when they decided it was nothing, as they continued on towards the enterance of the castle. When they were mere milimeters away from the enterance, two wind blades came from the clouds above. Panic, the group spreaded out. Miroku grabbed Sango out of the way, as Kilala, transformed into Cat demon form, carrying them from the blades. Inuyasha barely had time to take hold of Kagome and moved out of the direction of the wind blades as well.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! You ningens are so ijirashii. You all scattered like roaches, let me just crush you now!" Wind blades formed once more as the group moved away once more.

Several was dodged with ease, though some however, did not. Kagome sliped when she ran from the blades, and fell over a rock, resulting in her back getting an early wax. Kagome screamed in pain, trying to escape from the blades of death. Inuyasha hearing her plea for a need for savior, ran back where she was at, saving her from becoming one of the dead. He placed her gently on the ground, a safe distance away from the fighting, now not caring about fighting. Turning her body around, he lifted her shirt softly to examine the wound. A gasp escaped from his lips. Her back had blood on every inch of it, and a huge slash mark right in the middle. Concerned was shown in the hanyou's eyes.

"Kagome, I think that maybe you should stay here, it's too dangerous for you to go."

"NO, I am not staying here. Naraku is in this castle somewhere, and I am here to vanquish him from existence." Kagome stated to Inuyasha. She stood up with not too much difficulty, with a look that proved she can set anything if she put her mind to it. Inuyasha's heartbeat beated faster, admiring Kagome's bravery, after having such an injury that had been inflected upon her. She was a strong willed woman after all. Clearing his throat, and a bit of a loss for words he agreed with an nod. Kagome smiled for a thanks as they both went back to the battlefield.

Once they arrived, they saw Kagura off her feather with Kanna by her side and Kohaku, but there was still no sign of Naraku.

"Kagura where the hell is that basterd Naraku?" He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and waved it in front of him.

Kagura snorted. _'How dull. Another battle I have to go against, that damn coward. If he wants the half demon dead then why doesn't he do it himself. Baka!' _She ran her hands through her bun, annoyed already by where this was taking place. "He is in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to put his plans into action." Rolling her eyes at the lame excuse she gave out.

Inuyasha growled in his throat. "Well then, I guess I'll kill you first then. HYAA!" He ran towards the wind sorcerous with fast speed, tetsusaiga in the air.

"Heh, that's the best you got." Moving her fan in swishing motion, she created toranado's of wind heading for the half demon.

He smirked at the sorcerous stupidity. "BLACKLASH WAVE!" Unleashing a huge amount of energy from the demon sword, the blacklash wave wrapped itself around Kagura's winds and hurled itself towards her. Kagura's body tensed, feeling the power of the blacklash wave, coming her way. _'Whoa, such power. Can't avoid it. Kami, this is it.'_ She braced herself for the impact, though nothing came. Opening one crimson eye, she spotted an albino girl in front of her with her mirror shining. Kagura smiled from inside, thinking that now she had a chance at her freedom at last.

The mirror sucked in The Backlash Wash, like a vacuum, as the mirror shook violently in Kanna's hands. The mirror shook for awhile, till it bursted the attack back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't get out in time and took the blow. Howling in pain, he took the sheath of the sword and put it in front of him to block the attack. It worked for most of the blows, but the minor ones it didn't. He fell to the ground, gashes were displayed on each of his arms, and a few ribs were broken.

"INUYASHA!" A worried young priestess shouted at the damaged hanyou.

"Kagome, don't come in closer. Get ba-"

His finished was never finished, for a out of no where, a whirlwind headed into Kagome's direction, and in a blink of an eye a wolf demon came out. Lifting his smelly arms around Inuyasha's Kagome. Growling in irritation, he stood up, pain forgotten.

Kagome, how are you? You doing well?" Kouga smiled a very corny smile at his "suppose" mate. Kagome smiled at the dense wolf. Kagome in the past held slight feelings for him once, demo she didn't have those feelings any longer. She felt appauled by how Kouga deliberately ignored the poor wolf demon, Ayame, and kept pursuing her instead. Inuyasha in one swift move, removed a dazed Kagome from Kouga. This angered the wolf to no ends, as an idea hit his head.

"Heh, leave the wind sorcerous to me, dogturd." He turned his back from Inuyasha. "It sad to know that not even my rival can't beat such a weak opponent."

Inuyasha's now furious wanting to know why he's here."What are the hell are you doing here you mangy wolf? Huh, to watch me beat Naraku." He smirked in dignity, knowing full well that, that remark would disturb the wolf demon.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I came here for revenge for my comrades." He shouted at Inuyasha.

"Well let me take care of that, while you go back to your cave you wipy wolf." Angerly wanting to just take out his sword and finish him off right now.

"Tuh, yeah right. I'll be doing this my way so move." Kouga shoved Inuyasha in a rude manner, as Inuyasha did the same. Soon they started a shoving fight. Kagome had seen all this and now was in the middle of the shoving two, trying to get them to form an alliances.

Kagura watched what was occuring before her eyes and was irrated. For being called weak, and for being ignored by the two. _'Heh, if I didn't know any better I'll have to say that they make worse enemies than Naraku.'_ Bord of this sceenario, she lifted her blade, sending wind blades and the three.

"Why don't I do you both and favor and kill you all!"

They all saw the blades heading their way and ran from their position, dodging it completely. Standing in a fighting stance, they both were ready to fight Kagura as long as it took. Inuyasha drew his sword, Tetsusaiga. Kouga bawled his fist ready to punch in any given second. Kagome grabbed an arrow from her pack, readying the bow waiting for the right moment to let go of the string. Then the battle was on against the three.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(Sango and Miroku)

While their battle was going on, Miroku was fighting Kanna, Sango was fighting Kohaku, but didn't know that Kohaku had his memory again. She thought her brother was still being controlled by Naraku. Kohaku tried to remain stoic as ever, but it was found difficult when your own flesh and blood was fighting you. Sango threw her boomerang bone at Kohaku, as he dodged the sault. He threw his sickle at Sango, though not intently in a fighting manner. Sango blocked it with her weapon and retaliated. During their battle Sango was also fighting a battle in her head as well. _'Kohaku, I wish I could manage to releash you from Naraku's control, demo I don't know how I could do that? And if Kohaku continues to act for Naraku's evil deeds...I will have to kill him and then myself.'_ Sango knocked Kohaku's sickle away from and pinned him to the ground, like last time, with sword in hand. Tears were pouring from her eyes, but with her mask no one could tell.

"Kohaku!" She shouted her brother's name, praying it would somehow bring him out of his control. Her sword was brought towards Kohaku's body about to penetrate his skin. Kohaku, awoke from his daze state of shock, and what he saw. He tried to call out his sister's name, though his throat was dried out, and impossible to speak. He watched as the blade shone in the sunlight as it was brought down to meet his faith. He struggled with body and mind to somehow reach out to his older sister. No avail, there was simply nothing he could do. He shut his eyes waiting for the sword's impact. Tears flowed from his eyes, then nothing. He opened his eyes and saw the monk that his sister was traveling with, restraining Sango from killing him.

Miroku was battling Kanna, in the meantime. It was a tough battle. Everytime he tried to use the windtunnel or strike her with his staff, the albino girl would shine her mirror at the monk, causing him to pause and retreat back. Several times he was close to losing his soul. His body was sagging from all the effort he put into this battle, but he continued for his revenge he wanted so badly to have. However, his fight with Kanna, came to an end, when he turned his head towards Sango's fight with her brother Kohaku. He saw when she pinned the kid on the ground, and how she was crying for what she was about to do. However, he also saw Kohaku struggle under his sister's weight with tears in his eyes as well. Miroku gasped. He pulled up his battled up body towards the siblings, in an effort to stop them. Sango made a promise to herself, that if Kohaku couldn't get out of Naraku's control, she would be the one to end her life. No one knew about her promise, but Sango and Miroku when he went after Sango to comfort her after one fight with Kohaku. Now he held wrists back, retraining his love from killing her only flesh and blood.

Sango stopped her actions and moved her gaze at the monk. Her tears glistened in the morning light, that had made her look not fierce and strong like a warrior, but small and fragile like a woman. She hated how her appearance looked in front of Miroku. She never wanted him to find her crying, afraid that he'd think less of her if he had. Though here he was, standing over her body, not minding that she was indeed crying, it made her happy in the inside. But that soon faded from her mind, when she noticed how close his face was to her's were. A blush soon formed onto her face, she didn't have to ask anyone if she was blushing, for she knew that she was. She growled in her throat, hating how easy he could capture her emotions, without evening trying hard. It made her felt weak, yes she thought. That was her weakness. Him.

"Miroku?" She question his motives, while she tried to struggle free from his grasp. An idea, quickly popped into her head about what might the monk do, if she stayed underneith him much longer. However, that was not Miroku's true intentions at all. Instead of his pervertedness kicking in, he softly wipped away Sango's tears from her face, and made the demon exterminator's face red once more.

The monk smiled, a not perverted smile. He smiled at how cute, he thought Sango was and how she acted. How easily, he could read every single emotion on her face. Like if she was, happy, mad, embarrassed, or sad. The monk frowned at that one. He hated it when his Sango was sad, it always made his heart tug too, whenever she was upset or depressed. That was also the reason he loved about her. He loved how she had a fighting spirit, and was not afraid of anything, but he also loved how small and fragile she tried hard to hide. It something made him want to laugh at the way she tried to act grumpy, though she was happy from the inside out. Though, he hated himself for he put her through. When he flirted with girls, he knew that it made Sango hurt, but he thought it could maybe get jealous and maybe admit her feelings for the monk, though she never did. He'd sigh each night at his failure, before he pulled the covers over his body, as sleep took control of him. He been a fool to do such things to her, that he thought he admit, deserved to be beaten senselessly from her, even if hurt. Miroku, frown deepen when he remembered the time when a man held feelings for Sango. It hurt when the man did the exact same thing he did with women to Sango, and even worse he had money and power that any girl could fall for. He had nothing, to provide. _'Why would Sango love a perverted monk, when she could have a better man to support her?'_ Though he hate to think this, but she did deserve much better than him. Someone that would treat her right, and not wrongly. She did not deserve to stick around and pain herself more with him.

The two stared into each other eyes, forgeting that they were both engaged into a battle to the death. A cough was heard from underneith the two. Both removed their gaze from each other, to stare at the young teenager below, begging for them to get up. They both blushed a bright red, and quickly moved for the young exterminator to get up. He dusted himself off with his hands, to stare at the two. His eyes that were usually blank and mindless, were now frighten and full of joy. It suprised his big sister that he no longer was control by their arch enemy Naraku.

"Kohaku." She grapped her brother into a bear hug, as the hentai of a monk stared with envy and jealously.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

An evil laugh was unheard of from the group's sparling, as he came out of his hiding place and made his advance towards a certain young miko. _'This is the perfect plan.'_ Naraku thought in his mind. _'While the half demon is fighting, I can get the chance to capture the damn priestess with such strength. I could use her skills to good use and be the most powerful demon to have ever walked this earth.' _Sneakily, he was a mere feet away from the wrench, when all of sudden a blade clashes into his baboon costume, destroying it completely. Shocked, not expecting his plans foiled, he turned to his intruder and froze. _'Wha- Sesshomaru? I thought I got Kagura got rid of him.'_ He turned his head into the direction of the wind sorcerous, as she did nothing.

Everyone put their battles to a hault, when they noticed the new guest that arrived. They froze. _'What is Sesshomaru doing here?'_ Everyone thought. Inuyasha, gripped the hault of the Tetsusaiga, tighter, not enjoying the lord of the western lands company not one bit.

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE FLUFFY?" He yelled at his half brother with rage.

His elder brother rolled, his golden eyes, replying in a monotone voice. "Inuyasha, I am not here to quibble nor fight you today. I came to clear up some business with Naraku." He let his expression change a little to annoy his younger brother. He smirked. "Don't worry. I'll kill you some other time." Moving away from his brother toward Naraku, he received at bunch of curses at his reponse.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? KILL ME, HA, LIKE I ALMOST KILLED YOU WHEN I LEARNED HOW TO WIELD THE WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha smirked a cocky smile, crossing his arms across his chest, when he noticed his brother stop dead in his tracks. _'Heh, looks like I stuck a nerve, in that emotionless head of his.'_

Sesshomaru, stopped in his tracks at his remark, knowing full well his half brother was correct. He breathed a few deep breathes to control his anger within. However, instead of retorting back to his brother, he pulled his sword, the Tokijin's tip to Naraku's neck. The half demon on the ground laughed.

"Ku, Ku, Ku. Do you really believe that you have the upper hand, Lord Sesshomaru?" He pulled out three golem dolls out of his haroi. They took shape of Naraku and set their acts at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The three golems were history, from the two swords power. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru blocked Naraku's exit, forbidding him escaping.

And now the fighting was once again underway. Though now Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting Naraku and Kouga with Kagura. With the two brothers, they seemed to have issue with "sharing." Everytime one tried to slash at their opponent, they would end up having a butting in war, resulting in them fighting each other instead of Naraku.

"Move aside half demon, and watch a real demon handle this." He bumped his shoulder into Inuyasha.

"NO, GET OUT THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY! EMOTIONLESS FREAK! THIS IS MY BATTLE, SO DON'T INTERFERE, UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!" He retailed back with pushing fluffy aside. Tetsusagia hit it's mark, as the wavy haired half demon fell to the ground.

Naraku hissed in pain, grabbing a hold his his shoulder. Fear was building in the inside of Naraku. _'What, how did he break threw my barrior? So this is going to be a harder challenge than I anticipated.' _While the two were distracted, from their aguring. Naraku, releashed a huge amount of miasa around himself to stop the two as he made his leave. He went back to his ordinally plan to kidnap Kagome, and it suceeded. Though, an other prietess struck him in the arm with a sacred arrow. He moved his hatred looking eyes towards Kikyo.

The priestress stood on alone hill above everyone else. Wind swaying the trees and her hair to create an effect of beauty, beyond the eye could venture. Hatred formed inside the pit of his stomach, when he pulled the arrow out of his arm and made his way towards Kikyo. She didn't seem to be fazed by this, as she once again grabbed for an arrow in her pack. She wasn't fast enough to put it onto the bow and correctly aim at the shapeshifter in time, when she was struck down. Naraku clawed Kikyo with his overgrown nails, before he made his leave. Kagome, who was in his grasp, tried to remove herself from Naraku, but it was a lost cause.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed before, she was out of hearing range for the hanyou.

Inuyasha was pissed off. "DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist into the ground, not knowing what his next oppositon would be. Not long later he heard an annoying buzzing noise approaching from the direction where Kagome was taken. Looking up, he saw a shimshyoo swarming around him from above. He killed the insect with one hand, to notice a letter attached to the creature. Reading the letter, his eyes gained a hint of red in them, when he crumbled up the letter. He was currently taking care of Kikyo's injuries that Naraku had inflected upon her, as he contemplated about what he was going to do. _'Shit, What the heck am I going to do? Kikyo is dying and Kagome is in the hands of Naraku. What the hell will I do now?'_ Slamming his fist into the nearest tree.

Miroku picked up the crumbled up letter that he read earlier, only to cringe too. He bawled his fists together, wanting a piece of Naraku as well. Kouga and the other, clueless about what the letter said and asked. Inuyasha sat down to get a little comfortable. "It said, bring me the rest of the jewel shards or Kagome will die." He lowered his head in shame, blaming himself for Kagome being captured.

Kouga, having heard the news was hysterical. He grabbed the front of the hanyou's front and yelled at his face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING AROUND HERE FOR DOGFACE? KAGOME'S GOING TO DIE UNLESS YOU GIVE HIM THE JEWEL SHARDS SO COUGH THEM UP!" Roughly he shook Inuyasha, in an attempt to shake the jewel shards out, but nothing came out. Kouga eyes began to show some unwanted tears that wanted fall out of his blue eyes. Inuyasha wasn't fazed by that.

Sesshomaru shook his head at how pathetic his half brother was acting for a human, as he took off in the direction where Naraku took off in.

Inuyasha shook his head in unknowingness, not knowing what he should do.He knew he had to make a decision now or he'd lose them both. "I don't know what to do?" The wind blew softly in the background waiting for an answer from their "leader."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Oh wow, this is the end of chapter 3 I hoped you enjoyed this.

I felt like writing today since my birthday was not to long ago, so I hope for my wish to have people review this story.

I hope to see you guys later in the next chapter "The Battle Part Two."

See you later guys! (Currently fixing this chapter)


	4. The battle: part two betrayals and the h...

Hey guys, if you've been tuneing in you'd find out that the battle is in process.

So I hope you enjoy! Some of the characters might be ooc, so you know.

Still no one (in the background you hear soft crying in the background)

To the story!

The Biggest Choice of All

previously on The Biggest Choice of All: Inuyasha shook his head in unknowingness, not knowing what he should do.He knew he had to make a decision now or he'd lose them both. "I don't know what to do?" The wind blew softly in the background. Everyone waited for an answer from their "leader."

Chapter 4: The Battle part two betrayals and the heart

Inuyasha was so confused, he had no idea what to do. To stay with Kikyo or save Kagome?

It was a hard decision for hanyou to have made, but there wasn't much time left, he had to decide. Time doesn't time for anyone, that he knew, though choosing against the two most important women in his life was difficult. He couldn't just save one and let the other suffer or die. This type of thing wasn't in his nature. He was one of those people who wouldn't leave a comrade behind no matter how bad the situation was.

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard Kikyo gasped. She was suffering in pain something that Inuyasha never did enjoy seeing. Her hand was to heart where blood was seeping out. He tore a piece of his clothing to wrap around her chest for a bandage. He knew she wasn't going to live much longer, but he didn't want to leave her here alone. To Inuyasha it would feel as if he were abandoning Kikyo to go after Kagome. No, he didn't want the living, dead priestess to suffer more than she was already suffering. However, he didn't want Kagome to die because of foolishness either.

Miroku and the others, stared at the half demon, trying to anticipate his plans. Kouga was frustrated and hysterical. The wolf demon kept pacing back and forth for damn mutt face to have made up his mind and still there was no response from him. _'Just what is the damn mutt waiting for? Kagome's in danger and he ain't doing a damn thing.'_ Kouga was tempted to ring the dog turd's neck if he waited much longer.

"Hey Mutt face are we going after Naraku or not?"

Miroku ignored the wolf and went over to Inuyasha and clasped his hand on his shoulder in a comforting matter. He felt grief for the half demon, for choicing one of the two women he loved. He knew if he had to choose between two people, it would just as hard as how Inuyasha's. Miroku turned his head in the direction where the demon exterminator stood quietly. How it would pain him if his love would end up in this sort of predicament. He shook such negative thoughts aside, and focused his attention to the hanyou before him.

"Inuyasha have you decided?"

Inuyasha rose from his crutched position by Kikyo. Kikyo's dull brown eyes looked into golden ones trying to read his mind and gaze into his soul.

"I'm going." He paused not wanting to speak of his idea. "But I'm afraid it's too late. She could be dead or close to death like Kikyo." His gaze turned to the miko laying in her own blood. "If we did give Naraku the rest of the jewel shards, he could turn on his word and kill Kagome. It may be a trap." Tears threaten to spill to the tainted soil. His fist tightened, when he felt a cold hand grabbed onto his. He opened his eyes to meet emotionless brown eyes. The half demon was bewildered at Kikyo's action. Kikyo wasn't one who would react quickly.

The priestess gave Inuyasha one of her rare smiles, as the hanyou's heart began to race. Kikyo wiped his tear's away pulled his body closer so he could listen to her closely. "Inuyasha...you need to go Kagome...her life depends on it." She rasped. Her breathing, had made it nearly impossible. It exhausted her for her to keep her eyes open now.

Inuyasha looked at the priestess before he nodded in agreement. When they were about to Naraku's direction, Kikyo called to the half demon. The sliver, haired teenager faced the miko once more. She smiled again. Waving a best as she possibly can, she told Inuyasha to release her of this torment. The boy froze. How could he do such a request for anyone of that matter.He pulled Tetsuiaga out of it's sheath and held over his head. He looked into her eyes one last time, to reassure if that is what she intended for him to do as she smiled and closed her eyes. In one swifted move the priestess was no longer with the living.

"Come on!" Kouga urged the others to follow as he took leader miles ahead of everyone else.

Sango put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, feeling his pain. It hurt her to find her best friend so gloomy, it wasn't something he was. "Gomen, I feel horrible that you had to go through with that, don't worry this sort of situation won't happen again we'll make sure of it."

Inuyasha smirked at Sango's speech. "Arigato, Sango." They headed into the same direction their left to go rescue Kagome with the jewel shards in his hands.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

As the group neared closer and closer to the purplish barrier Inuyasha's mind drafted to times with Kikyo and Kagome. However the more he remembered, the more he realized how much Kagome truly meant to him. He loved Kikyo sure, but the Kikyo he knew died a long time ago. The one now was only integrated by hatred and clay, nothing more. He knew what he had to do. He knew what he must to do to save the one he loved.

"There it is!" Shippo shouted with hid behind Sango and Miroku on Kilala.

"Stand back everyone!" Inuyasha shouted as he brought down a red Tetsuaiga destroying the barrier.

"Good trick dog boy now move aside I have to rescue my mate, Kagome!" Kouga shoved Inuyasha back as he ran towards Kagome's scent inside the castle.

Inuyasha pushed himself up as he bit his lip. _'How dare that baka, tick covered, mutt! Kagome's not his, she's mine!' _"Kouga get your butt back here, I'm the one who's going to rescue Kagome!" Hollowering to the wolf demon, however, the wolf demon didn't turn around. Inuyasha ran after Kouga to in hopes of beating the wolf before he arrived.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was bleeding badly. Standing was now a problem. Naraku's plan's were to kill Kagome before he received the jewels shards, though it was harder than he predicted it to be. The miko was quick to dodge any attack he made against her, or sometimes her aura grew with incredible priestess powers, resulting him to fall back. Naraku, though, got the upper hand when she tripped over a piece of a floorboard, wrapping his tentacles around the girls' fraigle body. He picked up a sword from the ground and pressed it against her flesh. The blade pierced into her neck. Blood drickled onto the sword and on the floor. Naraku smirked at her weakness.

Kagome who was struggling for air, but she didn't want to show her weaken side of her enemy. She wanted to show him she was not going to give up no matter what.

"You won't get away with this, we'll destory you for all the cause you have set upon everyone."

Naraku only laughed. "Say as you wish but I believe I will win, and the shikon jewel shards will be mine."

As Naraku was about to send the final blow he heard a scream coming from the doorway, as a blade clashed with his. He turned aversion eyes to the source only to growl in his throat at his enemy.

"KuKuKu!"

"Naraku you bastard." Inuyasha yelled out enraged when he saw the sword grew nearer to Kagome's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, would you ever consider to kill Kagome in the process of killing me?"

"Grr, curse you Naraku." Inuyasha was already ready to hand over the shards when Kagome was shouted to him.

"No, Inuyasha don't do it, it's a trap!"

"Gomen Kagome, I have no choice. Given the choice between you and the jewel shards, I'd choice you."

The moment when Inuyasha gave the half demon the jewel shards the whole castle started to shake. The curly haired man, grabbed the sword he was using to kill the priestess. Inuyasha shouted for the miko's name, when an obscure figure grabbed her before she was pierced. The scent of wolf was in the air as Inuyasha recongized who it was. At that second he was glad to see Kouga's ugly face, which usually was never.

"Hey baka, are you that much of an idiot to let Naraku almost kill "my" mate?"

However, his gratitude to the wolf soon perished.

"GRR, Kouga she is not your woman you tick covered rodent!"

Completely forgetting his surroundings and who Kouga was holding, Inuyasha drew Tetsuaiga at Kouga as he dodged it by an inch.

"Ha, you missed!" Kouga as well had forgotten as he gave the hanyou a round kick in the sternum.

It knocked the wind out of Inuyasha for a milisecond before he regained his energy as the two were at it once more.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Ginnta, and Hakaku sweat dropped at their silly quibble. Miroku cleared his throat to the two as they haulted to stare at the monk.

"I don't mean to interrupt your battle, but there is three things you did not consider. One: Kagome is in Kouga's arms." The two demons looked at Kouga's arms as they both laughed nervously. "And two: Were in the middle of a battle and there is no time to be fighting each other." They noticed Naraku was now fighting Sesshomaru, who appeared out of no where. "And three: This place is caving in and I don't know about the two of you, but I much prefer not to get squashed."

Sango shook her head in agreement. "I have to agree with the monk. Now let's get out of here!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, rode away on Kilala as Inuyasha and Kouga somehow to manage to get out.

Outside, there was an eerie silence. No movement from the inside was heard of. Then suddenly...the ground started to shake violently. They all moved aside in order to avoid being driven in as Naraku emerged from the castle's remain, though no Sesshomaru. The jewel's glow could be seen inside his chest as his aura succumb powers.

"Kukukuku you fools, did you really believe you could be I, Naraku and escape with your lives?"

"Nani? He...He's still alive." Shippo stuttered, while he hid behind Kilila.

"Damn, Kagome you stay here K? Kouga put her down NOW!" She shook her head as he and everyone went after Naraku, excluding Shippo, Ginnta, and Hakaku who were there to protect her from Kouga's orders.

"Windtunnel!"

"Boomerang Bone!"

"GRRRUUUUUHHH!"

"Wind Scar!"

"Scissor Kick!"

Shimshyoo emerged from Naraku's body as they headed to Miroku's windtunnel. Miroku closed it, when he saw them, though some did manage to enter. Sango's turned her attention away from the fight concerned about Miroku. Naraku tossed back her weapon as it hit Sango. She gasped, from the impact as she fell down, unconscious on Miroku. The monk shook Sango, afraid if she may never wake up. He flinched, when he felt the affect of the insects poison taking over, as he too passed out.

Kilala, clawed, and bit onto Naraku's body only to receive posion, as she howled in pain. One of Naraku's tentacles wrapped itself around the cat demon. A nasty crack could be heard, when he tossed aside the demon. Kilala's body landed near Sango and Miroku. Her transformed body, turning back into the kitty verison.

Kouga's kick didn't do any damage what so ever. He was thrown aside as well to the number of bodies piling up. However, he wasn't knock unconscious.

The windscar did nick Naraku's new body, but that was all. He too was thrown to the side like all the others. Though, same as Kouga he didn't faint from being thrown.

Naraku stared at bordom. He obsorbed it in a different perspective and as well thought it be bordoming. To him it felt like he was fighting off or warding off flies, instead of demons and such. Though, maybe insects would put up more of a fight, Naraku thought. He saw movement from the pile as it got up. The now full demon smirked. _'Hmm...now things are going to interesting.'_

Inuyasha pulled himself from the pile. He growled, a red hint to his eyes. His demonatic side desperately to waken and take control of his hanyou body. Inuyasha was pissed, he unleashed the backlash wave as Naraku hurled an orb of energy at Inuyasha's. The backlash wave wrapped itself around the orb of energy as it tried to take it to Naraku, though the backlash backfired and aimed itself hurling itself towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha hadn't had the time to dodge the attack quickly, only to block it with his sheath. The sheath, blocked most of the strike, but it did not mean Inuyasha didn't get hit as well.

"Nani, it hadn't worked?" He gasped for air he tried to regain.

"Kukuku, that's correct it didn't work because I'm more powerful than any demon alive. No one can defeat me---" His sentence was cut of short by wind blades from the sky. They shattered the breastplate protecting his chest. His blood red eyes turned black when he saw his intruder.

"Hmm...Kagura so you finally decided to show your true colors?" The full demon laughed.

"Wha-Kagura was against Naraku just the same as us?" Kagome stared in confusion. _'Though, why now? Why didn't she change sides a long time ago?'_

"Ha, Naraku I'm taking anymore orders from you anymore, I want to be free, in order to do that is for me to destroy you." She waved her fan, as more wind blades danced around Naraku.

Naraku only smirked at this remark. "You think you can be freedom by destroying me? Well I'll return you to my flesh and you can finally have your freedom."

In a second he wrapped his tentacles arms around her neck, as he crushed her neck slowly. Kagura was surprised by his awsome speed he had gained. She struggled with the tentacle to release her, but to no avail. Her body went limp in his hold. It seemed there was no hope for the wind demon. However, out of the debre, arose the great, dog demon, Lord Sesshomaru wielding his sword Tokijin. He slashed threw the tentacles that held Kagura as she feel into Sesshomaru's hold.

Everyone was shocked at what had just taken palace in front of their very eyes. Sesshomaru had saved someone, and not just someone, Kagura. Kagura as well was surprised by Sesshomaru's actions for saving, though she didn't mind deep down.

Naraku, regrouped himself from the last attack as he hissed. _'Shit, Sesshomaru was close to getting the jewel. I shouldn't let my guard down with him.'_ He stood and waited for someone to strike, however when he was striked it wasn't something predicable. An arrow whizzed threw the air and hit the mark where the jewel laid dorm made. The black, haired, demon was brought to his knees and panting.

Inuyasha, along with everybody else turned to Kagome. She was breathing harshly, and looked pale. The blood continued to spill from her wounds. Inuyasha's eyes turned to those of worry when he spoke to her gently.

"Kagome, what do you think your doing, he's dangerous you could get yourself killed."

Kagome yelled. "I don't care as long as he walks this earth than no one will be safe." She grabbed another arrow from her pack, pulled the string and releashed another arrow at the crutched demon. A howl was heard from Naraku.

"Kagome I don't think with your condition--" Sesshomaru cut off his brother when he patted his shoulder. Inuyasha was shocked by his brother's response, since his brother wasn't a brotherly kind of person. His brother gave him some friendly advice.

"Inuyasha, that girl is right. She may be the only one who could send Naraku to his death." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha in a monotone voice. Inuyasha finally accepted terms.

Kagome hobbled to the now injured Naraku. His was in excruciating pain, when he used some of his tentacles to surport his body. His raged eyes tried to burn a hole through the miko's skull. She drew another arrow from her pack, and steadied it. _'Damn, that wench! She must die!' _When she fired an arrow she missed when he moved towards her.

"Kagome, Move. Get out of there!" Shouts from Inuyasha and everyone were deaf to her hears. Her only concentration was the battle.

She closed her eyes as if she were to meditate. Wind swirled around the young priestess. Someone was calling her. No, it wasn't just one, it was two that called for her. She concentrated harder to focus on the two as their spirits came into view. Opening her eyes she was shocked at who was standing there. It was the spirits of Kikyo and Midoriko. They were calling Kagome's name. They both wore warm smiles, as they stared at the young miko.

**'Kagome, we need your body?'**

"What, why?" She asked the spirits.

_'Kagome, we need it to combine all our priestess powers together to destroy Naraku. Don't you want to protect Inuyasha and the others?'_ Kikyo's ghost questioned Kagome.

"Hai, I do. Hai, I will do this to save the world and everyone that I love in it."

A brilliant light surrounded the battle field, creating an allusion like effect. The group had to shield their eyes from the awsome light that seemed to have outlighted even the sun. Kagome's school uniform she wore was no longer on her. Instead she wore a priestess outfit. The top was white, with a silver chain on that had the symbol of a pentagon on. Her pants were royal blue along with black slippers. Her hair now was worn in a ponytail held by a single white ribbon. Enchanted beads like Inuyasha's were around her neck as well. When she opened her eyes, the spirits of Midoriko and Kikyo stood byside her.

"Whoa, is that...?" Sango asked Miroku who was feelings strangely better.

"I'm I believe so. Lady Kagome had tapped into the powers of all the most powerful priestess's of this time."

"Ki- Kikyo." Inuyasha's face soften when he saw the one he loved long ago. He wanted to go over to her and hug her, but he knew he couldn't for she had not come alive once more.

"What sort of trickery is this?"

Naraku was confused by the miko's new transforming. _'How could such a wreckless child transform into a powerful priestess?' _He shook the thought away. He unleashed miasma at Kagome. It stung her slightly, but it didn't faze her. With one hand movement, the miasma had disppeared as if it never existed.

Frustrated by this downfall, he made a spell on one of his tentacles into a sword. It oozed black toxic from the hault, as he charged. Kagome wasn't impressed by his trick, she closed her eyes to focus on a weapon of her own. Light lit the battlefield once more, as an enchanting, magnificent, sword. The intire sword was made of gold with sapphires, and rubies, emeralds, on the hault. The hault's handle was grooved around the hand for anyone to use.

Metal clashed against, metal. Good verses evil. Demon verses priestess. The battle raged on. It didn't last long because of the gold sword broke through the Naraku's sword. Now the demon was defenseless and nothing to fiend himself with. Anger suddenly grew within the new priestess just seeing how the man she fought with for years was now cowering in fear. She slashed at his shoulder.

"This is for the innocent you've destroyed!" He hissed in pain.

"This is for pinning me down like a coward!" She sliced through the bone on Naraku's arm, disarming him.

Tears rolled down her delicate face when she laid the final blow. "And this is for the pain you caused for Inuyasha."

She decapitaed Naraku as everything flashed with the beautiful colors of victory. However, before she made the final blow. He struck her with miasma in her system. Once the light faded, they group approached the jaded priestess. She smiled at everyone, glad that everyone was safe as she fell.

Inuyasha caught her before she even hit the ground. Her new priestess abilites slowly vanished as Midoriko and Kikyo's ghost remained by her side. Sango cried in the monk's haori as well as Kagura, who was supported by Sesshomaru. Though, the one who cried the most was the hanyou that held her lifeless body. It sadden the group that someone so brave, so young, had to go before there time. It even sadden the demon lord as well. The jewel where used to be Naraku laid, purified, beautiful, and innocent like a pebble. No one cared about the jewel they seeked for over the years, they only had their attention on the lifeless miko in front of them.

Though, despite the tradity, they were impressed and shocked to believe Kagome beat Naraku all on her own, it made them slightly happy, but without her alive it seemed like there was no reason to live at all. Sure there was good things to this Kagura was set free, Miroku's wind tunnel was gone, Sango had her brother back ,and Kouga's tribe was avenged, and also Inuyasha avengeness for Kikyo as well. Still there was one soul that could not be saved.

Their tears lit the battlefield like a river. Their tears fell upon Kagome's face, Inuyasha's mostly.

_bump, bump_

Someone's heart beat started up. It started out slow and then steadily it regained it's normal rhythm. Eleven pairs of eyes turned their gaze to the lifeless miko. Her eyelids to started to flitter, until they finally opened with success. Her chocolate brown eyes saw first were those of gold. She thought she was dreaming. She assumed that she was laying in her bedroom and any minute she'd wake up to find Inuyasha outside of her window, telling her to get up to help search for Shikon Shards, but it wasn't a dream.

She smiled, glad it wasn't a dream as she heard everyone sigh in relief.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was sort of timid of asked at all. It felt all to like a dream to be real to him. I mean, he almost lost his love of his life right before his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She tried to lift her hand to face as she wiped away his tears. "Inuyasha, were you crying for me?" Her answer was received when a blush tinted his face.

"No..no..I...that is...no." He turned his back away from Kagome and crossed his arms and huffed. Everyone laughed at how adorable he acted, which made his blush deepen.

Soon everyone departed. Others stayed. Kouga did his famous proposal as Inuyasha was sit for trying to strangle Kouga. Before he left he gave Kagome a peck on her cheek, skiping in his run as he heard his rival fuss.

The Inuyasha group went to Kaede's to celebrate the victory. Everyone was filled with joy except one soul, Kagome. Her mind was worried over recent events and how much she would hate her later decision. She would have to leave everyone from this era forever.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Yeah! finally the battle you all been waiting for is finally over and if you didn't like my battle fighting sue me. I suck at describing battles and such.

Anyway, I hope your enjoying the story but it's not over yet, they still I have to have them make a wish on the jewel and what not.

So see you next chapter called weddings and And decisions!

Well see you later!

Ja'ne!

Still no one comming after the author is now going crazy running away from imaginary flammers.

Poor girl. (Currently fixing this story!)


	5. weddings and the decision

Hey guys how you've been me I'm fine. you know this is the fifth chapter and guess what no one wants to review me isn't that funny Ha Ha Ha.

Well since you don't like my blabbering and what more story here it is chapter 5.

If you complain about the characters being ooc sue me.

Any way on with the story!

: Still no one as she now deciding to buy rope and a chair:

The Biggest Choice of All

Previously on The Biggest Choice of All: The battle with Naraku is over and a new beginning is about to happen find out!

Chapter 5: Weddings and Decisions

After the battle that had taken place a month ago things have been running smoothly. Everyone's wounds have healed. Miroku finally had the courage to propose to Sango in a non-perverted way. Now here I am. A month later waiting for their wedding to begin. The modern day wedding was my idea; however, it took awhile for me to explain what exactly a wedding was?

I sat in the Sango's room as Sango was surrounded by the women from the village who were making last minute adjustments to the beautiful, white gown. Sighing, I pictured myself with a dress just like that on as I stared at the pretty woman in the mirror.

As the ceremony was close to beginning Sango breaks me from my daydream. "Kagome I was wondering after our wedding is over, are what are you going to do now that we have all the jewel shards?" The bride raised an eyebrow at me, wary of my actions.

I took a deep breathe. I knew this question was going to be eventually asked, but I had no idea what to answer. My intentions were made awhile back, before we went into battle with Naraku, however, I didn't want to tell my best friend that I was planning on leaving when the ceremony came to an end.

I forced a smiled on my face. "Oh Sango, you already know what I'm going to do. I'm going to visit my family first and come back here later; didn't I tell you this already?" I put on a skeptical look on my face as the demon slayer nodded at my answer.

Beautiful music was playing when the village girls ushered us to come, for the wedding was about to begin. Before I took lead of the other bride maids, Sango pulled me aside in private. "So Kagome after this is over are you and Inuyasha going to get married too?" I heat burned my cheeks from that answer. A mischievous smile was displayed on the bride's face. I couldn't respond to that question. I mean how could I respond such a question? I mean, sure I had dreams about this sort of predicament, but to actually to occur, I highly doubted that.

Sango laughed at my face, as I took my place at the head. Still it had made me want to consider what it would be like if we did get married. Something inside me hurt. It hurt to even image something that would never happen. I shook those thoughts aside as I continued my walk to the alter.

The pink bride's maid outfit glided across the red carpet. Everyone that Sango and Miroku ever met was there. I turned my head around to find Sango at Kohaku's side. Since Sango's father was not there, Kohaku was the person to give her away.

Turning my head back to the front I saw Miroku's foster father in priest clothing. He held a concealed bottle of what appeared to be liquor and taking huge swigs of alcohol when he suspected no one was watching him. Miroku in his purple tux had seen his foster father's booze when he took a hold of the alcohol giving him a glare.

I suppressed a laugh that wanted to come out, until my eyes switched to the best man. Inuyasha's eyes were glued to me. I felt embarrassed from the way he was watching me, I wished that I could have the ground swallow me up at that moment. I noticed the tint of red on his cheeks as it made me feel better as I proudly approached the stand.

I tried to focus my eyes on the alter, but it was difficult when the hanyou's piercing gaze was on me.

Once the music had silenced as Miroku and Sango were standing by each other, hand in hand, I took my place on the side.

"Dearliy beloved, we gather hair today to celebrat my son's weddring with the bootyful Sango--" The priest stopped when saw the gruesome look his adopted son was giving him. Everyone in the seats were trying hard not to laugh at the unusual wedding that was taking place. Sure they may have seen many wedding of different traditions, though, I doubt never had any of them had witnessed the priest drunk at the alter.

Once Miroku's foster father sobered down enough to proceed, my eyes had once again averted back to the hanyou in the tux. He wore a black tuxedo that fit him just right and also to have made his golden pools of eyes stand out. His hair was neatly combed through and looked silky to the naked eye.

I could tell that my face was reddening when he stared right back at me. He looked great, that it was hard not to notice it. As the priest continued, my mind opened up as my imagination ran wild. It held visions of wedding bells, and a choir singing, as a couple made their way out of the church to a new life ahead of them. The couple was smiling with glee when rice was thrown at them. The bouquet was thrown at a bunch of crazy women who desperately teared at each other to take hold of it, when they rode away in a limo with the words "Just Married" on the mirror. Cans connected to string were clanging and clattering at the tail end of the car as it rode away into the sunlight.

My thoughts vanished in front of my eyes, like a snap of a camera I had to blink a few times to clear my vision. When reality came alive once more, a heavy sorrow was weighted on my shoulders at the sad faith that came for me.

Miroku lifted the vial and gave Sango deepened kiss as applause arose. Envy was buried in my heart when I watched them kiss. I wanted to have that special moment, that special kiss with Inuyasha, the person I would give my life for, though; I knew that it would never happen. The half demon had his eyes for Kikyo and only the priestess. He wouldn't want to be with the cheap imitation, Inuyasha would want the real deal, and I most certainly wasn't.

One tear fell to the ground as more came soon after. Soon a whole river of tears flowed down my face.

I watched when Shippo handed Miroku the rings as they made their vows and placed the rings on. When Sango turned to me to hand her the bouquet she had a surprise look on her face. She let go of Miroku's hand to comfort me.

"Kagome, why are crying? Are you alright?" Her worried expression, felt like a knife through my heart. I felt horrible to be so envious and so selfish about my needs, that I have forgotten where I was at.

"Sango I am alright. You don't have to worry about me." I forced a smile on my tear streaked face, to hopefully make the now wife non curious of my sorrow. She smiled at me, when she went back to her husband's side nearing Kirara.

However, what came next stricken when with even more grief. The bouquet was tossed behind Sango's shoulder as everyone went to grab for it. The elegant flowers seemed to be heading my way as if to hit the target, when they were caught and its plans were ruined. Inuyasha was the one who caught the beautiful flowers. The pain that remained in my heart had vapored my very soul. The hanyou looked in my direction with a bewildered expression before I made my way away from the happy people to get ready for my leave. From up far I watched as Miroku and Sango rode away into the horizon on Kirara to the honeymoon.

A part of me would have laughed knowing what laid in store for Sango, but somehow that person was seemed to be dead now. I believe my heart died that day when Inuyasha and me visited Kikyo's grave a week ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (The grave site)

Inuyasha stood over Kikyo's grave in silence. A sad look could be seen in his eyes, which were now a pinkish color. He had been crying for the last few weeks and hadn't stopped since. The normally aggressive Inuyasha I knew, no longer picked on the little kitsushe.

Watching Inuyasha look so sad and hollow made me feel his pain and grief as well. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him it was okay, but I held back. It wouldn't be right. I knew that it wasn't going to be alright, I mean the person he loved died again right in front of him. What could I possibly do to cheer him up?

Beautiful orhicks were laid on Kikyo's grave as Inuyasha jumped onto the sacred tree and sighed. He looked so peaceful just resting there; I didn't want to disturb him.

As I was about ready to head back to Kaede's I heard Inuyasha softly call my name. It was faint, but I could still hear it.

Jumping out of the tree, he asked about my plans now that the jewel was complete.

The question startled me. I haven't heard anyone that yet asked me what I wanted to do just yet. "Wha--I was planning to give you the shards so you could become a full fledge demon, isn't that what you wanted?" I laughed nervously to hopefully keep from suspicion as I turned my eyes to the ground. I was afraid of his expression. Afraid of seeing his lustful eyes on me just like that time when Kikyo arose from the dead. I didn't want to disappoint him, anymore than I have.

Silence was his response to my question. I guessed that he would have at least have said something, cocky or something, but the Inuyasha that I knew, seemed to have vanish along with old memories of Kikyo.

Assuming he needed alone time, I turned around to the direction of the entrance of the village when he pulled my body against him and embraced me. I had no idea what should or shouldn't do. I slowly wrapped my arms around him when I felt his shoulders relax. It made me smile to at least have him happy, his body warmth was soothing, I found it hard not to fall asleep. My hands moved to his face when I felt something wet.

_'Tears? Inuyasha never cried never!'_ It pained me to have him this way. Gently I pulled out of his embrace to kiss his forehead. A shocked expression and a blush was all that I needed when I took his hand and lead him back to the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End of Flashback

The wild blew the trees in a vengeful manner as everyone ran inside for cover of the upcoming storm ahead. I looked up at the sky. The clouds were turning a smoky grey and pretty soon, the rain would beat down upon all this.

A lonely smile appeared on my face, when I went inside to grab my stuff and out. Before I left the hut, I left behind a note with the sacred jewel shard. I sensed no one following me when I ran. Drops of water hit my face one after the other, until a whole flood poured over me. It was difficult to run in the dress, but it hadn't mattered to me, as long as I made it to my destination.

It saddens me to leave my friends behind, but there was nothing here to come back for. Everyone had something and I was left with nothing. Inuyasha would be happy once he became a full demon and not a half breed. However, I loved him as a half breed. In fact, I would always love him, no matter what he became, as long as he was alive and happy, that was my true bliss.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Flashback to Inuyasha's point of view:

"Grr, damn it Miroku when is this thing going to end?" I said to the dressed monk as I yanked at the thing Kagome called a "tyi."

The monk laughed at my battle with the tyi. "Ha, ha, ha, Inuyasha, don't worry this will be all over before you know it, and besides wouldn't you want to see Kagome in a modern day dress?"

I could feel the heat in my cheeks from the monk's question. Of course I was planning to stay if I saw her in a dress. Okay, maybe it wasn't that big of deal since I saw her in her skhool uniform, however, I wanted my eyes to venture more and more on different varieties of clothing that my Kagome would look good in.

_'Nani? What am I thinking such thoughts; maybe I am hanging around the monk too long.'_ I shook my head to rid of those ideas and feelings, when Miroku's foster father ushered us to join the head of the alter. It was time for the ceremony to begin.

Gulping, the huge lump in my throat, I follow Miroku to the front as all eyes were upon us. My palms sweated and so did my forehead, I felt like a nervous wreak. Somehow, I wanted to laugh if I saw what my outside appearance might look like. Never before had I ever been nervous, so anixeious about anything. I was never this way when a crowd would gather to watch our battles or that time in Kagome's era when she acted in front of people. I was not scared there, so why was I now?

However, my answers were soon put to rest when the music began to play and there stood Kagome with a cherry face, walking across the same aisle that I had momentarily walked across. With each step she made towards the alter, my heart would pound louder. I silently prayed no demons were around to hear, or that anyone would have an increase in their sense of hearing.

My eyes couldn't turn away from the beauty walking towards me. She was enticing, hypnotic, so beautiful in that gown she wore. The pink of the dress made her hair and face stand out like the center of a flower.

At that second, my demon side wanted to take control of my body and actions. It wanted; no it craved for Kagome Higurishi. It took every scene and self control not to take as my mate. It felt like she was taunting me with the way her smiles were, and how she moved her gaze from me back and forth. _'Kagome, what are you doing to me?'_ I wanted to shout to her for an answer, but I didn't want to put more pressure upon myself and her.

My human and demon senses were going haywire. It was hard to keep still. I felt like a bee waiting for the right second, right moment, to attack the flower sucking out all the honey and nectar out of the innocent beauty. I shook my head violently at those thoughts and desires. _'Maybe I do hang around the monk too much.'_

Kagome's face brightens as she hands the flowers to Sango as she looks anywhere but my face. It was cute how she acted; it made me relax a little.

"Dearliy beloved, we gather hair today to celebrat my son's weddring with the bootyful Sango--" The priest stopped when saw the gruesome look his adopted son was giving him. Everyone in the seats were trying hard not to laugh at the unusual wedding that was taking place. Sure they may have seen many wedding of different traditions, though, I doubt never had any of them had witnessed the priest drunk at the alter as have I.

I however, probably was the only one that chuckled at the drunken priest.

I leaned over to Miroku to whisper in his ear. "You still think your dad was the right man for this job?" I raised one eyebrow at the monk, as Miroku sweat dropped.

The wedding started once again as the once drunk priest sobered up just a little.

My mind wandered into fantasy, as it envisioned two people, smiling as everyone cheered for them. The woman wore a white dress with a vial as man wore a tux. It seemed dumb for me to image something like this, when I take a closer look at the couple. The woman had brown hair that went to mid of her back, with brown eyes, while the man had black hair and violent eyes.

I knew them. They were Kagome and me. Was this a vision from the future? Was this a sign that I would be with Kagome? This puzzled me, until my head grew with enormous headaches that threatened to wreak my head. Though, what really surprised me was the way I looked in the dream. _'Why was I a human? I don't get it.'_

Thoughts came to a halt when the priest said you may kiss the bride. When Miroku lifted the vial, I saw Kagome in Sango's place and mine in Miroku's. I closed my eyes and could feel the kiss upon my lips. Kagome's small tender lips were soft to the touch. They were like lightening, that one shock had my body numb to the very core. The only warmth in my body I felt was in my lips and hers.

Applause was heard as noise in volume grew to a maximum. I had to literally cover my ears from the noise. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Kagome's tear streaked face. My heart froze. I didn't want to ever witness her crying. I reached my hand out to comfort her when the bride bet me to it.

Gloominess shadowed around my body. I wanted to be the one to comfort my Kagome, the only one. Something inside me felt awkward. I may have felt real dense if I said this, but for the first time I realized how jealous I was when it came to Kagome. I recalled times when I had with Kikyo and not once was I jealous when other men tried to woo her. Was there a meaning to this? Did I truly love Kikyo as I thought? Was it was it only lust or a crush?

Suddenly I felt an object land into my arms. Once again I was dragged away from my dreams and thoughts, forcing me back into reality. My eyes scan the object to realize what the object was.

The bouquet that Sango was holding was now in my hands. Heat formed on my cheeks as I recalled what Kagome had told me about the bouquet and catching it. _'Maybe my dreams were a vision.'_ I turned to the happy couple as I spotted the wink that they both gave to me, before they rode off into the sky onto Kirara's back.

My eyes went back to the innocent plant that lay in my fingers. Tossing them and catching them, I made up my decision on what I wanted to wish for. I turned towards Kagome's direction. I wanted to tell her about what I the wish was for the Shikon Jewel, when I catch a glimpse of sorrow in her brown eyes. Something was troubling her and I wanted to know just what. However, before I could reach her, she vanished into the crowd.

The sky that was blue moments ago quickly turned a smoky gray. I bad omen was in the air, and I didn't want to chance it. Following after her scent I rush into Kaede's hut, only to find the jewel attached with a note. After reading it, I cursed. Crumbling it up, I head to the one place I knew she was heading to. I was just afraid she was planning on leaving and never returning just like the last time. I prayed to Kami that wasn't the answer when I ran to Bone Eatter's Well.

Rain pelted my clothing when I ran after her. Her scent in the air was already melting away from the rain.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz End of that Flashback and on to last weeks Flashback:

Today I wanted no company. I wanted to be left alone. In fact ever since they reburied her, I removed myself from the group. I couldn't eat nor sleep, my only thoughts were of the guilt of loosing the woman I use to love long ago, Kikyo.

Along the walk over, I found a field of flowers and picked a few orhicks to put on her grave. Purple orhicks were Kikyo's favorite kind of flower; she told me they meant peace and tranquility. Though, I never believed in that sort of thing, I did give my respect in offering her flowers to keep her spirit in peace.

It felt awkward standing near her grave once more. Jumping to the sacred tree, I hear footsteps approaching. I groan, not wanting any company, until I catch a whiff of the scent. Jumping out of the tree I stared into her eyes and with a serious voice I wanted to ask her about the jewel.

"Kagome, what are your plans now that the jewel is whole?"

I was terrified when I lost one woman, I didn't want to lose another.

"Wha--I was planning to give you the shards so you could become a full fledge demon, isn't that what you wanted?"

I couldn't speak. No words would come out. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her I don't want that anymore and want her and only her forever. I wanted to tell her in person how much I care for her, and how much it would pain me if she walked out of my life.

She turned around intending on leaving my body took over my mind. Unconsciously, I reached out and grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. Fear rose inside, like it never had before. Her body was tense when it relaxed in my arms, as her arms wrapped around me. I was so afraid of the thought of losing her when tears spilled from my eyes.

I've never cried about over anyone before not even after Kikyo's death. But when Kagome was close to dying or every time she leaves to do some test I was always afraid of losing her, and even now I still felt that paranoia.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii End of Flashbacks

The end

Just kidding!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is one last chapter left called the hearts decision and the wish

Catch you later folks!

The author is now tying the rope on a tree and is ready to jump unless someone reviews.

I know I don't like asking this but please review. Please I gurantee you'll love the ending I promise


	6. The heart's decision and the wish

Yeah I finally got someone to review me, love the review it was funny as hell I nearly... well on the subject. The is the last chapter of this story, but don't worry I'll have a new story by next week called Shippo's Revenge!

And if you don't like that story sue me because it's from an eleven year old girl so be prepared for bizarre wackiness.

Now this story is going to be short so I'll try my best to make this a little bit longer, hope you like the ending.

Some of the characters well be a little ooc, just so you know.

The author jumps off the chair and is glad to be alive and to have someone review her.

Enjoy

The Biggest Choice of All

Previously on The Biggest Choice of All: Her tears melted away in the rain when I chased after her.

Chapter 6: The hearts decision and the wish

The miko tightened her hold of her yellow backpack when she looked into the depths of the dark well. For a moment, the well looked abnormal to the girl. It felt strange, awkward, like she never saw the well before at all. She turned around to gaze once more at the scenery around her, as she took a few steps towards the Bone Eatter's Well. When she was about to jump a voice stopped her.

"Your leaving already without even saying goodbye, man how rude."

She grimaced. She haven't noticed someone followed her and she didn't want anyone around her either. She turned her body around to face a worried filled Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha, I just thought I'd go home now so it wouldn't bother you later. Don't worry, I'll come back soon, okay." Kagome forced a smile on her face when she turned around, facing the well.

Inuyasha didn't like that answer. He knew she was lieing but not by her scent that she was giving off, but the way her actions were. What the hanyou was afraid of was becoming a reality. The young miko, he grown to care for, to be there for, and to love was leaving for good. His heart ached inside his chest. He never wanted this to happen and this time, we was going to made sure it wasn't.

"Kagome, is there a reason for leaving us?"

She looked down at her feet and sighed. She was caught. She knew she had to not beat around the bush and tell him the truth. She couldn't pile a lie on top of another lie. No, she didn't want Inuyasha to suffer anymore. First Kikyo and now her. That wasn't what she intended to do before she left. Have bad terms with anyone.

Sighing, she took a seat on the lip of the well. Inuyasha sat down next to her. "I just thought it would be better if I left without telling anyone, it would've been hard to say goodbye." She said, trying to hold back tears that threaten to spill.

The rain soaked the couple to the core. Kagome was shivering from the cold atmosphere and how much she wished to get out of this rain. Something draped over the shivering girl as a "humph" was heard.

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't have any warm clothing on." Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome smiled at his kind curtsy. "Thank you." She mumbled in a soft tone, but even to be heard from the half demon.

It was sort of rare to have Inuyasha do something so...nice and kind. Each time Kagome witnessed this occuring, she would imprint it into her mind along with other memories she had of Inuyasha.

Then rain that was pelting them had became a drizzle as everything around them enhanced in color. The trees green became brighter. The well's wood became noticeable, and the world itself seemed to be in peace.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome into his arms and smelled her scent. Her scent smelled of sweet nectar of a flower. Like a bee to a flower, he didn't want her to get away. He tighten his grip around her waist when he said, "Don't leave Kagome, I'd miss you too much."

Kagome's body tensed up after what her ears have heard. _'Wait, did Inuyasha say he...no I must have heard things. Why would he want me around. I mean all I am to his eyes is a jewel detector.'_ A single tear rolled down her face. The girl tried to remain calm and collective, but with each minute that passed the harder it became. In her heart she wanted to stay here with her friends, but in her mind she knew she had to leave. The consciences she would go against if she didn't. Her family was waiting for her on the other side every day, worrying if she would come back or not and not too long ago, she heard her mother talking her sleep about wanting Kagome to return to her. The miko felt guilty for leaving her mother and also guilty for what she was about to do too. But she had no choice.

"Gomen. I can't stay here any longer, I have to go home to my family there waiting for me." Kagome was now holding back her tears.

She handed Inuyasha the jewel. "Well I guess it's time for me to go. Here you can use the jewel to become a full fledge demon like you wanted." She now had her feet were now dangling inside the well.

Inuyasha was shocked that she was giving him the jewel he had to speak up now. "But aren't we family Kagome?"

Kagome froze, stung by his words. "Hai, we are-"

"And isn't family suppose to stick with each other no matter what?" His grip on her arm tighten so hard it was turning purple. Kagome winced at the pain, but knew she would do the same if Inuyasha was to leave with Kikyo.

"Kagome don't leave us...don't leave me because I no longer want to be a full demon the truth is I want..."

"Good bye Inuyasha, I love you." She jumped into the well but was caught by Inuyasha.

His arm held her arm. Their only connection with each other from her world and his. He didn't want to let go of the one thing that he treasured the most. He wanted Kagome and he wanted to be with her always.

Kagome looked into the face of her capture and was surprised to see the worry in his golden eyes. _'What's going on? Why does he ware such sorrowful eyes for me? I don't understand.'_ Tears spilled from her eyes when she gazed at her hanyou one last time.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but Sit Boy." The beads of segregation brought the half demon down. His grip on Kagome broke free and all that could been seen was a flash from the well transporting Kagome to her world.

Once the spell wore off he jumped in after her only to get a surprise. The well did not let him enter. Inuyasha was hysterical. He couldn't believe that it wouldn't work. He tried over and over until fell from exhaustion. The well wouldn't let him in. He held the jewel in his hands loosely as he cried.

Tears started to fall from eyes repeatedly.

"NO PLEASE KAMI! NO PLEASE DON'T LET THIS BE REAL, PLEASE!" He shouted to the skys.

He looked down at his fist clutching the jewel. Anger rose inside of him that he threw the jewel. He looked at the Sacred Jewel in hatred. _'This is all your fault!'_ Inuyasha shouted in his mind at the innocent looking piece of jewelry. He blamed all his pain and suffering on the jewel demo, he also cherished it for bringing him together with Kagome, for if there was no jewel there wouldn't be a Kagome. He walked over to the jewel picking it up as he silently made a promise.

"Kagome, I promise I'll find a way back to you, I promise."

The jewel glowed brightly as a transforming had taken place.

THE END!

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

JUST KIDDDING, there's more, just that I love messing with you is all!

A bunch of angry people start going after are author for saying that.

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

back to the story!

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Its been months since he last seen Kagome but he didn't give up hope.When his friends found out they were shocked, sadden, but mostly mad at Inuyasha for doing it.

Everyday, seemed like the little kitsue, Shippo would come go up to him, insult him, and asked him things like, 'why didn't you stop her and such,' but it didn't matter to him. He'd only sit in a tree near the well and mope. He's friends were worried about him.

The transformation surprised his friends, however, they sort of realized this sort of thing would have occured in the future.

The Jewel of Four Souls vanished after the transformation happened and the well was still unuseable.

The dog demon pondered about this phenomenon for months though, he could never solve the problem. The gentle breeze of the late afternoon sky lifted as Inuyasha rose from his place on the branch as he jumped off. He dusted himself off as he made his way towards the village when an unusually bright light came from the direction of the well.

His body froze. _'Could that be...no it couldn't.'_ His heart raced in his chest as his feet carried him to the Bone Eatter's well. Hope filled his heart with each step closer. One thought that crossed his mind was Kagome the miko he fell in love with.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Months of passed and seasons have changed since her last encounter with the half demon Inuyasha. Months of heartache and pain filled her heart. The Kagome that everyone once knew had changed drastically. The once girl who believed in faith and hope had lost it all, the day she said goodbye.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Flash back)

A soul lonely girl's tears could be heard from the well below as she bellowed with agony from her loss.

The wind outside of the hut blew fiercely. A storm was beckoning to brew. The pitter patter of the rain beated against the lonely hut which made the small hut seem haunting.

Kagome arose from her fetal position as she climbed up the latter out of the well. Her chocolate from eyes that used to hold glee were now filled with sorrow as her gaze laid on the ancient well. Wiping her tears away she put up a barrier that she unconsciously knew before exiting the hut. She glanced back one more time as if expecting something to happen when she closed the doors of the hut never looking back again.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(End of Flash Back)

Kagome was in highschool now, it was her last year, then she was off to college. Her life was back to the way it once was however... she couldn't help but wonder how everyone was doing beyond the well, especially Inuyasha. Several times she wanted to return, though, she always held herself back. She knew what would happen if she did return. Kagome would be bomb barred with questions she did not want to answer, and also...she did not want to face Inuyasha again. Kagome didn't have any guts to approach him after that dramatizing scene.

She went to bed. Turned off the lamp, and pulled the covers over her body.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A figure at the bottom of the well blinked a few times to comfirm where he was. He rose shaking his head to clear the dizziness and lightness. He took a look at his surrounding until he realized exactly he was at. _'I'm in Kagome's era, but how!'_ He puzzled about this bizarre phenomenon when he forgot the reason why he came there. He climbed the ladder up, as he made his way to Kagome's room.

Climbing onto the tree near her room he peared inside the room to find his maiden. His eyes landed on the lump on the bed recognizing who it was. Silently he opened her window climbing inside her room. His eyes softened when he saw her face. _'So soft, so pale, so beauty'_ he thought. His finger traced every inch of her face. He brought his lips to her cheek giving her a peak on the cheek.

Breathing in the air, he felt intoxcated by her scent. Her wonderful scent he always loved of sakura blossoms. Even when she was no longer in the Fedual Era, every once in awhile he would pick up a scent that reminded him of her scent before she left.

Bringing his attention back to the sleeping girl, he felt tired from the trip. Grabbing the blanket, he checked to see if he was not disturbing her as he hopped into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as sleep took a hold of our Inuyasha.

Twenty minutes later a moan escaped the lips of the priestess as she blinked a few times to focus her vision only to realize something was holding her. Anger and fear crept inside her when she turned in the direction of the strange her body froze. It was Inuyasha, but he seemed different. In that situation, Kagome did what any normal girl would do in that sort of predicament...she screamed like hell.

Of course this woke up the half demon causing his hearing to desease, and cause ringing in the future. He put his hand on her mouth to stop her screaming, knowing how his ears would feel like in the morning.

"Geezs, wench! Do you have to go and scream in my ears! You know how sensitive they are!" He whispered to Kagome in harsh tone, irritate by his rude awakening.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Heh, heh, sorry about that Inuyasha I just thought you were someone else." She sighed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She turned back to hanyou eyeing him strangely. This angered the dog demon considering that every little thing seemed to tick him off.

"What are you looking at!" He crossed his arms across his chest and 'feh' ed.

Kagome smiled at how annoyed he gets when she recalled her question she wanted to ask him earlier.

"Uh...Inuyasha. I'm sorry if I ask this but...why are you here?" She wore a puzzled expression on her decliate face.

Inuyasha fell anime style with sweat drops. "WHY DO YOU THINK STUPID! I CAME HERE BECAUSE I MISSED YOU!"

"Sit!"

Inuyasha crashed on her bed as the half demon growled. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"Shh...you want to wake everyone up. It's four thirty in the morning." She put her finger to his lips.

They both realized what they both were doing as they pulled away staring somewhere else.

The priestess was anger at being waken up and called names though, she was glad that Inuyasha was the one who done it. She stared at the black haired boy at the corner of her eye. Confusion written all over her face. _'Okay so he missed me, but how did he get through? I had a barrier put up. And why he is human? I thought that he wanted to be a full demon, why all of the sudden a human? It just doesn't make any sense.'_

An awkward silence filled the small room as the trees rustled in the wind.

"Sorry." A soft answer was heard from the hanyou.

"Nani? what did you say I couldn't hear you?" Kagome put her hand to her ear.

"Grr, are you deaf. I said I was sorry for calling you wench. There are you happy?" Inuyasha whispered though, his words weren't harsh anymore they were calm and gentle which surprised the high school girl.

"Thank you for coming over, but I want to ask how did you?" she leaned her back against the wall. Her eyes stared into Inuyasha's in seriousness.

"What do you mean how? There a bright light, I jumped in and I ended up here. Why is there something that wasn't suppose to happen?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Umm...well it's like this...I kinda sort of put a barrier over the well after I said goodbye." She nervously chuckled while she twiddled her thumbs. She braced herself for the argument that was about to brew.

"You did huh? No wonder I couldn't go through." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome while she looked puzzled. The argument never came. But what happened next shocked Kagome more than anything.

Inuyasha embraced Kagome. It wasn't much but to the miko it meant a lot. This was the third time he hugged her without warning. However, the first time was to rip off the jewel shards from her neck though, the second and now this one was different. It was a warm hug, full of care and love. _'Love?'_ Kagome thought. _'No it couldn't be. It couldn't, could it?'_ She tried to answer her own question when her thoughts were cut short.

"Kagome, I missed you. It's been months since the last time I saw your face and...since that day I became empty." His bangs covered his eyes from her view. "For months I tried many ways to get you back to me however, it was the same result the each time." His violet eyes with a hint of gold stared into her brown ones with intensity. "And how much regret I had toward myself for not telling you how I feel for you..." He pulled her body closer to his. "Kagome I wanted to say this to you before you left. Kagome...I love you." Inuyasha brought his lips to Kagome's as she gasped, as she returned the kiss.

Once they both broke away Kagome leaned her head against her head against Inuyasha's chest. "Why...why did you use the jewel to become human? You could have had Kikyo if you wanted. Why did you chose me?" Tears spilled from her eyes. Silently she shook against his body.

_'Damn it, she crying. I didn't expect this to happen.'_ Inuyasha thought in his mind. Turning her body to face his, he wiped her tears away and gave her smile. "I love you Kagome. I did this for you. The Kikyo that I fell in love with died years ago and I was too foolish to believe that. Too foolish to not see what I had right in front of me." He captured her lips in his. _'Kagome, please understand that I love you and would never hurt you again.'_

They pulled apart as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Kagome, I love you, will you marry me? Be my mate?" He held her hands in his as his eyes glazed over with sincerity.

This shocked Kagome. Never once had her eyes ever seen Inuyasha's eyes so full of sincerity and love, why she hadn't seen it when he was chasing Kikyo. _'Maybe he does love me.'_ She thought when she shook her head enthusiastically. "Hai. Inuyasha I love you too, and I'd be happiest woman if I married you."

He smiled as he gave her the mark that mates gave to each other, before they climbed into her bed sleeping in each other's arms.

So begins a brand new life for Inuyasha and Kagome. However, the couple still pondered about the strange phenomenon that broke the barrier's spell on the well. Maybe it was the legendary priestess Midoriko that brought the barrier down, maybe even Kikyo. Or maybe it was the power of love that tore the walls from the barrier down. Still whatever reason it may or may have been, the only thing that mattered to Inuyasha and Kagome was each other.

THE END, FOR REAL!

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

I hoped you enjoyed the ending because this took me forever to finish.

I hope you enjoyed the story and be on the lookout for Shippo's Revenge coming soon.

And if you wanted to know what Inuyasha wished for it's sort of oblivous. He wished to be with Kagome and to be human but with his demonic powers.

Well I like to thank you all you guys for reviewing and I guess I won't die. Ha, ha, ha.

Well see you later.

Special thanks to:

lil mutt face grl

and

Kagome's girl

Thank's bye

see yah later anime lovers!


End file.
